Mr Valentine
by RaMeNLoVeR09
Summary: Late Valentines Day fic.Yaoi.Naruto is alone on Valentines day will a certain raven-haired guy change that?


**Minna! Happy Late Valentines Day! I was suppose to post this before Valentines day but I'm lazy so Yeah! I'm taking a break on my other stories for now but I will update soon. Now read on.**

**Warning:YAOI!boyxboy love. Don't like,no read**

**Disclamer:I don't own Naruto, If I do Sasuke would kill me.**

**Mr. Valentine**

by:RaMeNLoVeR09

It was a nice day in Konoha. Birds were singing doing their stuff early in the morning. It really fitted for the day of the Hearts which we all know Valentines day. On this day of love, couples are together hugging, and doing lovey stuff that couples do in Valentines.

The streets on the village hidden in the leaves walls were decorated with heart shapped ballons and posters. It was like red madness on the streets which shows the event happening.

On the outside of the village was a man with blond hair. His blond locks was way longer than before, his eyes were now touching its slits and his face showed a matured face, he no longer had that childish face when he was a kid and this showed off how handsome he had gotten over the years. Now you could tell that Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a brat, but Tsunade keep calling him brat as much of his distaste.

All those years he trained to accomplish his goals and it had paid off, he brought Sasuke back to the village which left him one more goal to be the Hokage of his treasured village. Everyday he strived for that one dream he had since he was just a little kid. Now that he is a Jounin he is one step closer to his dream.

But for now he needed to take a break.

'It's Valentines Day today,eh?' He asked himself.

Not that he hated Valentines day, but when this kind of day comes he was always...alone.

It's the same for the other holidays and his birthday. He had gotten used to it since he was just a little boy. That's why he's outside of the village now sitting on the cliff watching the village with its warming presence of love hovering all over the town, preparing for the main celebration. This is a routine for him, with these kinds of days.

Such days doesn't fit him at all, someone who grow up knowing that he's all alone. He will just ruined the mood if some villager spots him changing their actions to love into hatered.

Besides it's not like he had someone there to celebrate it with or get a gift, he had friends but they all had that special someone with them, he would just be interfering. Who in their right mind would spend such a day with him when they already had someone. Eventhough he wanted to be recognized as him and not a monster in the village, it's only to earn respect and recognition. But love, a real feeling of love, no, such thing can never be given to him. Not to someone, like him.

If he were there no one would care anyway. It's always that way for him.

The blond sighted. He looked at the village again, some of the villagers were fixing the place where the big celebration will be held. He saw girls buying and choosing their dresses for the event. Shops were busy because of the many couples were having their dates.

Naruto sighted again and smile afterwards. Smile, thats all he do when he's lonely, it's as to hide his sadness. Keeping everything inside.

"Heh, I bet that Sasuke-teme's has alot of girls fawing around him now" Naruto gave a small chuckle. People adored and loved Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan and Naruto is one of them. Not that he only adored and loved him he would sacrifice his life for him even if Sasuke said one time that he only spared his worthless life at a whim. The blond hoped the Uchiha had loved him too, but that's only a dream more like a wish and it'll stay that way. The Uchiha doesn't like guys and even if he did it's not him.

Besides what is Naruto to the raven anyway a rival, a friend or maybe a brother...or is there anything at all. The blond sighted, again. Yeah, maybe he's nothing at all to him because Sasuke needs a family and that he can't give. The raven doesn't deserve him and he himself is the same, it's only a dream for him to have someone like the Uchiha to be his lover.

Although it's sad, he accepted it. He's fine watching from behind, he's fine if he didn't notice him. If he's happy that's enough for him even if he isn't the one causing it. That alone is enough for him.

The blond nod considering what his thinking and he teared his gaze away from the village as he stood up. " Almost forgot that mission" he remembered. He asked the Godaime for a mission which he had to argue to get. He asked for a mission to excuse himself at such occasion. Of coarse he used the reason of getting stronger to get the mission when Tsunade ask him why he would want to do a mission at such a day.

His mission was a C-ranked mission, it's to deliver the scroll at a town outside Konoha. By the time that he might come back it might be midnight he calculated.

He looked at the village once more and turned away to leave.

Meanwhile, inside the village...

The Uchiha was irritated. He had girls fawning over him and following him anywhere he go. And they stick like glue to him. Like the one he had clinging on both of his arms. It was Sakura on the left and Ino on the right. The two leaders of his fanclub. Sasuke tried to escape but the girls are stronger now, making himself curse his life. They had been talking about dates and stupid dresses and all those woman stuff. Some of the girls are having competition on who will the Uchiha would marry and revieved the clan with and of course Sakura and Ino joined. The raven shivered at the thought of marrying one of this girls in front of him.

What's even more irritating than the fangirls is that he can't find his blond anywhere. Yeah, his blond, eventhough he didn't confess his feeling for his kitsune yet, he wanted him to be his. And today was a perfect day to confess. But it's been hours since he began looking fo Naruto. He come to an idea that Naruto was already taken which if it was true, he might murder the whole village or something worse.

"Tch, that idiot " Sasuke can't even hold back his anger just thinking about it.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun do you want to be my Valentine?" asked the pink haired konoichi.

"Shut up forehead! Sasuke-kun is my Valentine, right Sasuke-kun?" the blond konoichi asked.

Sasuke glared at them Uchiha way. And a simple answer of "no" came out of his mouth.

"But Sasuke-kun" both Sakura and Ino both said.

"I'm not interested in any of you so stop asking me" and with that he left forcing himself out of their grip. When he was out of sight the girls began to talk.

"You hear that" Sakura said projecting this to the girls behind her.

"Sasuke-kun already said he's not interested in any of us" Ino pronounced.

"So, you girls just move along without bothering Sasuke,okay?" the two best friend said at the same time. The girls let out a groan and walked away.

"Jeez, I never knew I acted this way when I was still a genin" Ino rubbed his temples and Sakura nodded.

Both Ino and Sakura had already accepted long ago that the heartrob of Konohagure has already loved someone. "I bet it's Naruto, don't you think" Sakura asked.

"Of course, but what about Naruto does he feel the same?"

"Well have to wait for that later on this day, but for now you wanna bet?" Sakura dared.

"Sure forehead"

"Your on fatty"

Then off they go.

At the bridge...

It's already afternoon and Sasuke still can't find his blond. The event which is really a festival is going to be held just a few more hours from now. He looked for him everywhere including his apartment, and hell I'm not going to list all of them. Sighting he catch a red and a brunette hair. He smirked.

'So, I'm not the only one making the move' the Uchiha not attemting to bother the two, walked off and resumed his search for his dobe.

Back at the bridge...

"Gaara.." Lee gasp. The redhead touch the other males cheek smirked as he caresed it.

"Let's get to the point, I love you and that's all you need to know" Gaara said before clashing his lips to Lee's.

Lee moaned as the redhead slip his tongue at his youthful mouth.

After the passionate kiss they pant heavily. Breathing air as much as possible.

"That was..."Lee began.

"What?"Gaara said feeling that the other might not like it.

"THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL IT MANAGE TO SPRUNG UP MY YOUTHFULLNESS!"

"You mean manage to sprung up your manhood" Gaara commented feeling relieved.

"And Gaara..I love you too, Gaara" then the red head pulled the other into an embrace.

"Happy Valentines, Lee" was all he said.

After delivering the scroll safely Naruto was on his way back. Now the sun is setting he must hurry if he don't want to encounter other dangerous shinbi lingering around Konoha. He sped off jumping from tree to tree.

'I wonder what's Sasuke doing now? Probaly he already has someone he's going with in the festival' Speaking the festival they would have fireworks this year. Since Naruto had nobody in the festival he were facisinated at how the fireworks in the sky. Exploding color filled the dark sky. At least that's what he like at the festival.

Increasing his speed he tried to hurry for the firewoks, well that is all the reason he somehow looked forward of the festival.

Back to Konoha...

It's now night in the village, all the lanterns were lit and of course it red with little hearts emblemed on it.

And now as our cool and collected Uchiha, scratch that, our terminator Uchiha looked like he can murder and hell if he care. He'd been looking for the blond for seems like the whole Fking day.

"That dobe where is he?" he spat trying to calm himself down.

'Okay' he thought. 'If he isn't anywhere in the village maybe...Outside' Smirking to himself he sped off outside of Konoha.

"Whoa they done a pretty good job this year" the said blond sit on his special seat on the edge of Konoha where he had been this morning. He just got back from his mission of taking the scroll to the other village. As he gazed through the astonishing view the village was giving, he wished he was there, but it's fine for him to just watch in the sidelines. All he waited for is he fireworks anyway, it's not like he got somebody.

As the festival is starting Naruto watched in awe how the dolls acted so beatifully in the stage, they were near the actions of a human to be exact. 'That Kankorou sure is good' Naruto thought. Kankorou take the role of controling the puppets in the opening of the festival which he was forced to by his sister Temari.

Maybe right now the rookie nine, including team Gai and the sand siblings are enjoying the happy festival Naruto thought. He's the only one not included.

'I really wish that teme likes me back' he thought. 'But the teme he is, he probably don't like me' he finished.

Naruto lay on his back and looked at the starlight sky including the full moon. It might take long till they do the fireworks might as well sleep.

As the blond was about to close his eyes he catch a glance of some thing black. He shot up his eyes looking at the the intruder.

"Sasuke?" the blond asked, why was Sasuke here, he thought he already is with someone and why go out the village.

"Where have you been,usuratonkatchi? I've been looking all over the place for you" He sat next to the now sitting blond.

"I was--wait why are you here anyways, teme!" Naruto spat irritated with the pet name.

"Where else would I be, ne dobe?" Sasuke said cupping his object of affections face.

Naruto blush at the touch. Is he dreaming or something , the Uchiha Sasuke touching him like this. Yeah right this might be a genjutsu or a prank or even the raven is blind or just crazy.

"I'm just staying with the person I want to be with isn't what Valentine's Day is about" Sasuke said slowly closing the gap bettween their lips. He can't resist it anymore and why would he resist he had been waiting for this moment to come. Besides he's not losing his blond to just anybody.

"Sasuke, what are you saying?"Naruto pushed his hand out to push the other, still very confused, as he was about to push the other man's hand stop it.

Lips were connected, they feel each others lips sofly moving it. Sasuke slip his tongue easily inside the blond's mouth, tasting ever bits of him. Naruto closed his eye, if this was a dream he wouln't want to wake up.

Hot saliva trickled down the blonds mouth after hey broke the passionate kiss.

Sasuke took notice of this feeling something in his manhood. Just why did Naruto look so fuckable. Then the raven licked the saliva off the blond's mouth.

"I love you, dobe" he said when he's done.

Naruto's eyes widen, maybe this is fking real he realized.

"Me too, teme" he gave off his real smile at his lover.

As they try to kiss again the fireworks go off. "Whoa" the blond said. To Sasuke, he cursed the fireworks.

As a series of booming occured and one special firework that make Naruto the luckiest guy ever.

When a certain firework went off it filled the sky with a message, a special one. It said

_Dobe, can you be my permanent Valentine_

He looked at Sasuke and kissed him again, then of course Sasuke kiss back.

"I will Sasuke, I'll be your Valentine"

"Don't go back on your word,dobe"

He'd have to thank a certain pink-haired and blond-haired konoichi later.

**And they do the Yaoi stuff later on. I'll leave you guys to think on what's going to happen next and review, Happy late Valentines day, nyaaa! **


End file.
